Thoughts Of A Frightened Mother
by LycoX
Summary: She's unsure, horrified, and greatly confused by what's happened lately.


**Thoughts Of**

 **A Frightened Mother**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not entirely sure anyone's done this and if its been done similar to this, let me know! And as always, I own nothing but what you see here! Set in the aftermath of Melissa finding out Scott's secret and when she's being held captive by Gerard and the Kanima.**

* * *

Ever since that night in the Sheriff's Department, Melissa McCall was a mix of things. Unsure of what she thought she knew of the world, horrified by it and the fact it had done something to her sweet loving son, and just confused by it all. Cause how could there be monsters, literal honest to God monsters in the world!? Sure, she knew of the human kind, but these? The kind that belonged in movies and tv shows and other forms of media? This was a whole other matter entirely and she had no idea what to do about any of it! If her own son wasn't involved in it, Melissa would try and just forget about it. Thinking it all merely to be her seeing things thanks to the amount of stress there had been that night. But she couldn't do that cause her own sweet son, somehow a monster now, was involved! And she hated it so damned much. The main line of thought that invaded her mind was 'Why didn't he tell me!?'

As surely he had to know his own mother would be there for him and try and help him. Maybe even get a cure for his… Condition. Was it fear of how she would react? Did he think she would throw him out of the house for her own safety? Send him to a lab to be experimented on!? She just didn't know and it bothered her so damned much! Now yes, she was greatly horrified, no doubt about that. As who wouldn't be after going through that kind of Hell? And maybe, just maybe, perhaps he was on to something if he was worried about her being afraid of him and his condition. So many questions ran rampant in her mind and so few answers. Answers she knew she could get if she just talked to him. But Melissa found herself unable to do so thanks to her fear. Fear of him. A fear she should never, EVER have of her own baby boy! The very same baby boy she'd spent hours giving birth too! The very same special boy she read bedtime stories too.

Comforted him when he needed it most, gave him advice when it was needed, and did all she could to provide for him as a mother would and should do. The fact he didn't seem afraid out of his mind over everything that night told her that this whole thing, whatever it was, had been going on for some time. How long exactly, she had no idea and hated it. The only times he even seemed to really react was when that Matt boy had threatened her and then when he saw her reaction to his newer appearance. Looking so heartbroken by her reaction until he ran off, no longer able to face her and her horror. Something that made her want to shed tears over again as no child should have a reaction like that to her their parent. _I love my son, I really and truly do. But am I safe around him?_

God, how she hated thinking that bit! And she had a gut feeling Stiles somehow knew about everything as well. She wanted to speak with him, but was afraid of the answers he might give her. If he didn't try and sidetrack her anyway from the whole thing. And as for that strange lizard thing and the other red eyed man who looked more monstrous then even her baby boy? Well… The less Melissa thought about either of those two the better off the woman thought she was. So absorbed she'd been in her thoughts that she failed to realize she had come inside her son's room and that there was someone in there who had no business in doing so. A clearing of the throat was her only indication of it too. Making for Melissa to look up in surprise and then eyes going wide at the sight of an old man! He then nodded at something and she soon found herself suspended in mid-air by that lizard thing!

"Shh… Let's not spoil the surprise just yet." Said the old man softly with a smile that unnerved the Hell out of her.

Unfortunately for her, she couldn't say anything even if she wanted too. And minutes later would see her son coming out of his bathroom after the lizard thing hissed. It soon became damned clear to the terrified mother that this old bastard was forcing her son to work with him. And for the life of her, she wanted him to do as asked as she didn't want him coming after her or Scott. Even practically begging her baby boy to do what the man wanted. "I don't know if I can." He told her eventually.

That honestly scared her greatly and hated finding herself torn between supporting him and wanting to push him to do as told. Later, later she would be more proud and less terrified once things were finally taken care of. Even if she was a little shocked by how far her own baby boy was willing to go to stop that old bastard. Thus allowing Melissa more time to come to terms with the fact her son is a Werewolf, even if she hates that it happened to him. But loving him no matter what and even giving both Derek Hale and Chris Argent one Hell of a yelling at for all the horrible crap they put her son through!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hopefully I did a pretty great job with this view point on Melissa's part.**


End file.
